


It Goes Like This

by lettered



Category: Kings
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this right after watching an ep of Kings.  I think what was happening was that Jack/Johnathan is pretending to be a womanizer?  And his mother has found out.  And David is promoted to captain, and Jack bitches him out and says, well, the first line of this fic.  I was going to write a series of drabbles, but this is the only interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Like This

_That should have been mine:_ you weren’t talking about being captain.

You know David is everything you aren’t. Worse, you know I know it: the backseat and the bra were in the paper. In it you will have read the worst: now you know your father knows.

That David is the hero. Not only captain, David is brave, clever, true, mechanic, warrior, poet, most of all, David is the son we wanted. The son for whom I’ll never have to lose a cellphone. As if that were not enough, David plays Liszt.

But you don’t really care for music, do you.


End file.
